Boundaries
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: "You poor thing…" those words made me turn my head and saw you, your blond hair slides down your back, your blue eyes, glittering in the rain. I keep on trying to get closer to you, but your keep on pushing me away. IzumoxSeri. High school days. Oh yeah, I do not own K.
1. Chapter 1: Fate?

Chapter 1

Izumo 

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! _I thought as I ran through the rain. I forgot to get my umbrella that I left in Totsuka's bag, now I'm running in the rain, soaking wet.

My name is Kusanagi Izumo. I'm 17 years old. I was born on the 10th day of April. I have two best friends. A lazy redhead named Suoh Mikoto, and a happy-go-lucky brat, Totsuka Tatara. Even though those two get on my nerves most of the time, they can always make my day.

Then I saw a waiting shed. _Finally, _I thought as I ran towards it.

Damn. I'm soaking wet. At least I managed to save my books and notes from the water.

"You poor thing…" a voice said beside me. It was calm, soft, sweet. I turned my head and saw a girl with an umbrella. She blond hair, just like mine, only lighter. She has blue eyes, which glitter in the rain. _Wow, _I thought. She was wearing the uniform of that all girls private school that was only a few blocks away from our school.

I saw her pick up a cat with white and black fur. She put it in her arms and looked at me.

"D-Do I know you?" she said.

I stammered, "N-No… Uh… I… Uh, urm…"

I noticed she was looking at my uniform, "You're from that high school my friend enters in…"

"Oh really? What's his name?" I asked.

"Her name is Tagetsu Hana." She said.

"You mean, Hana-chan? Yeah, I know her. She's also a friend of mine. How did you two know each other?" I said.

"She's my next door neighbor and my childhood friend…" She smiled, "… you're soaking wet. I have a towel if you want."

I hesitated, "No thank you. I can dry myself up. But the only problem is, I can't get home. I left my umbrella at school, so…" no. I don't want to mention that I left it in my friend's bag.

But she cut me off "Why don't you say so? Come on, I have an umbrella. We can walk home together."

Then we both walked home. We talked about our school, Hana, and some other stuff. She was actually a nice girl; she's unlike any girl I've met before.

"Hey… this is my home now. Thank you by the way." I said.

"Don't mention it. See you." She smiled as she walked away.

As I opened the door, I suddenly turned, "Hey, wait! What's your…" but she wasn't there anymore, "…name."

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if this chapter was too short or choppy, sorry. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tundra Woman

**Yo! Wazzup?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**To r3dhawk: Hahaha… Here it is!**

**To Sapphire Riza: Thank you! J**

**To Indochine: Ok I'll try! By the way thank you!**

**To Blood Tiara: Thanks! I love your profile pic… Shiro-kun! :3**

Chapter 2

Seri

I walked away from his home, but I also forgot to ask what his name is. I rarely interact with boys, because there aren't in my school. But he seems to be kind, and has dealt with girls for a long time.

I'm different from all the girls from my school. My girl classmates would have flirt with that boy a while ago if they were in my shoes. My classmates are real flirters, over sensitive, or gossipy. But I'm different. I'd rather do my homework than to read those teenage magazines. They talk about the popular boys or clothes, but I talk about my studies.

But don't get me wrong, I love animals, and most likely to help them. Nobody knows it, but I know how to fight. I can wield a saber or a sword. My classmates think fighting is too dangerous or boyish, but I think is just normal self-defense.

I did my homework and slept. When I woke up, I did my daily routine. As I walked to school, I saw him again. He was in the other side of the street, but he didn't notice me. I saw him with two boys, and it looks like they're his friends.

As I walked through the street with a group of people, I saw him walked past by me. I want to talk to him, ask his name. But it looks like it's not the time.

I went to school just in time. I took a seat in class and saw my other classmates looking at some magazine they brought. I shook my head.

I listened all through class, taking notes. I noticed the others would pass notes with each other; others would yawn, or play with their hair.

_Idiots, _I thought.

It was lunchbreak. I brought out my lunch and began eating.

"Hey Seri-chan!" yelled a voice behind me. It was my classmate, Misami.

Me and Misami aren't that close, it's just that she somehow makes me feel not alone. Even though she's one of those girls who like to gossip, she understands the way I feel about the others.

"Hey Misa-chan. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine! Hey, I was thinking… can you come with me at the mall later?" she said while using the puppy eyes on me.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I have nothing to do later… I tried inviting the others, but they said they were busy. I have no choice but to ask you… can you come, please? Just for this once?" she pleaded.

I sighed, "Alright… but just this once."

"Yey! Thank you Seri-chan! I'll see you later!" Misami said as she ran off.

I chuckled as she happily ran off. She's just like a cute kindergartener. She has short black hair and light green eyes. Her height is shorter than me, about 5"1. She treats me like a big sister, but she understands me like a friend. One thing she envies about me is my chest. Hers is as flat as an ironing board, like she says.

I waited until the end of school. I went home and changed my clothes. I wore a white polo shirt, and some jeans. I let my hair down as usual. I took my purse and head to the door. I went to Misami's house and called her.

"Seri-chan! Ready to go?" she smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." I said.

When we got to the mall, Misami looked for clothes and shoes. I just looked around pretending to be interested. But I don't mind. Soon, Misami needs to go to the bathroom. I just said go ahead and I'll wait for her.

I was strolling around the mall, looking at random merchandise, clothes, and other stuff.

"Hey…" said a familiar voice behind me.

When I turned, I saw his brown eyes staring into mine.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's too short for you, I was just saving some things for the next. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Official Meeting

**Konnichiwa!**

**Sorry if I didn't update for so long… First of all, school, second of all, I have other stories to attend to, and third, my siblings are annoying! Geh. Oh yeah, enjoy! **

**To rsdhawk: Thanks! I love SeriIzumo too! Anyway, cool penname.**

**To Luaneei: Arigatou! Don't worry, this chapter is longer and I'll try to make the others as long as I can.. I think.**

**To Guest: Ok thanks!**

**To Aika: Thank you… sorry if I updated too long.**

Chapter 3

Izumo

_Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep…_

I groaned as I tried to switch off that goddamn alarm clock. I don't want to wake up yet. As I finally turn it off, I jumped out of bed and did a little stretch. I yawned as I headed for the bathroom. I removed my clothes and took a bath. Then I headed for the kitchen and ate my breakfast.

When I got out, I already saw the two idiots waiting for me.

"Good morning Kusanagi-san!" beamed Totsuka.

"Morning…" I said then I turned to the redhead, "… Good morning to you too, Mikoto."

"Hm." Mikoto gave a little nod.

While were walking, Totsuka kept on blabbering things. About school, tests, homework, events, and the list go on. Can this boy keep his mouth shut just for once?

As we continue to walk, I stopped at the street where I met _her._ Oh yeah, her. I wish I could see her again.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san, are you alright?" Totsuka asked, making me snap back into reality.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine. Let's go." I said.

"Hey, Izumo…" Mikoto asked, "… are you still going to buy that pub?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! In fact, I'm almost reaching my goal." I said.

Totsuka joined in, "Hey, Kusanagi-san, how about making that pub our own hangout place? We can have fun, drink, throw parties-"

"Hey, hey… don't get too excited… We'll see." I said.

We finally got to school and went in our classrooms. As I took a seat, I saw Hana sitting in her own chair.

Hana was a quiet person. She can be a little hostile sometimes, but when you become close to her, she can be a very nice person. She is much of a tsundere, really. I have got to admit she's a little pretty, her wavy chocolate brown hair, navy blue eyes, and her fair skin. She's not very that chatty or social, and I still got no idea how she became friends with that girl.

I went up to her, "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"What do you want?" she glared at me.

"I met a friend of yours yesterday. She said she knows you. She's studying in that all-girls school." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curvaceous body." I said, trying not to sound perverted as I said the last description.

"You must be talking about Seri-chan. Yeah, I know her. Why?" she said.

"What's her name again?" I asked.

"Her name is Awashima Seri. She's been my friend as long as I can remember. She's kind, sweet, and calm. She can be a little tight sometimes, or a bit too serious. But, she's a nice girl. Just don't piss her off, though…" she smiled.

"Okay…" I mumbled.

"Why? Are you interested in her?" she grinned.

"What? N-No! I'm just asking what her name is that's all…" I stammered as I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, huh." She said as she placed her palm on the side of her face and raised an eyebrow.

After class, me and the guys plan to hang out at the mall. We had to buy some things for a school project tomorrow. Totsuka just want to tag along.

As we arrived, Mikoto and Totsuka quite forget the reason why we got there. Instead they checked out random items, not exactly relating the school project. Totsuka went into a camera shop while Mikoto looked at a store full of metallic baseball bats, sharp knives, punching bags, and other stuff for killing someone. I sighed as I looked at the two, but something caught my eye.

No, It couldn't be. But no, I'm wrong. It is her. The girl I met yesterday…

Awashima Seri.

She was with someone, but I think it was her friend or sister. When I saw her companion go into the ladies' toilets, leaving her outside, it's time to make my move.

I looked to my left and right currently still seeing those two idiots checking out something, I head toward her and planned on what should I say.

_Hi, nice to see you again… no that's too formal… Yo! Hey there! No that's too wild…_

"Hey…" Is the only word I blurted out. _Really?_ I thought.

She turned around, also shocked seeing me here, but she said, "Hey… It's you again."

"Yeah, it's me. Awashima Seri, I presume?" I smiled.

She gave me an impressive look, "I see you did your research about me. How did you know?"

"Hana-chan told me."

"Oh. So I see." She said. After a few moments of silence she asked, "What's _your_ name?"

"Oh yeah I forgot…" I said as I stretched out my hand, "… Kusanagi Izumo."

She took my hand and we both shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Kusanagi-san."

A while later, I tagged her along to some store who sells eyeglasses. We both checked out different sunglasses and sometimes tried them on.

I took a rectangular purple shaded sunglasses and tried them on, she looked at me and said, "Hey, that actually looks pretty good on you."

I suddenly took them off, "What?! No."

"It does! Try them on again." She begged.

I sighed as put them on again. She smiled at me, "See? It does look good on you. It makes you look tougher."

I blushed a little, "Shut up."

"Someone's on a date, eh?"

Seri cringed as she looked back, "Misami-chan?!"

She looked at her friend with a smirk on her face, "Excuse me, but do you mind?"

"Yes of course! I'm just going back with the others… and… sorry about that." I said as I backed away and got out of the store.

_That was embarrassing, _I thought.

* * *

Extended ending

Misami looked at Seri, still having a smirk on her face, "Ok, start explaining… What's his name?!"

**That's the end of that chapter! Sorry if you hate it, but meh… Leave a review please!**


End file.
